Haunted by my enemy
by numbuh13m
Summary: in fight with slade beast boy took it to far, he killed him, now beast boy keep's seeing an feeling inflicted pain by slade's ghost, will his friends help him,or will they let slade kill BB
1. Chapter 1

"TITANS TROUBLE" robin said, looking at the large computer screen.

"what's going down" cyborg asked.

"slade just escaped from that power cell" robin replied with a hint of anger an sadness in his voice.

"aw man, dude, it took forever to get him in that thing" BB whined, as they headed off to slade's location.

10 minuets later

"hello slade" robin sneered.

"hello robin" slade smirked.

"TITANS GO" robin yelled an they all sprang into action.

Robin started hand to hand combat with him when slade made robin fall a starfire started in with her star bolts but slade expertly dogged all of them an then flipped over her an kicked her down to the ground, she fell with a loud thud, an then star started to shoot him with his canon slade dogged his shots an flipped over him shut his right leg down, he fell to the floor, an slade chuckled, an then raven through what ever she could get in her dark energy's grasp an slade punched her in the face which surprised her an as she was about to strike again beast boy came out of no ware as a gorilla an punched him out of the way, he transformed back to human an continued to punch him, an not stop, his friends watched in shock of there green friend, beast boy continued to punch slade into the wall which had a stick sticking out of it, beast boy has just killed slade.

He looked down at his now bloody hands in shock, he has never killed an sore after he escaped those made men he would never kill again, now he might go to jail, an his friends might find out the truth of his past.

"robin, I…" Beast boy started but robin cut him off.

"lets go"

"I didn't mean to" beast said with tear filled eyes, not taking his eyes off the dead body laying there on a stick on the wall.

"I know" robin said putting a hand on beast boys shoulder, to which he tensed up at first but when he realized it was only robin.

"im going to jail, aren't I" beast boy asked looking down on the ground.

"no, you only did it to protect raven" robin said giving beast boy reassuring smile as BB lifted his head, an then gave a soft smile.

"thanks" BB said.

"come on buddy" cyborg said giving BB a gentile nudge. "it was all part of the hero job"

"yeah, BB I could be dead if it weren't for you, the cops will understand" raven said giving BB a thankful hug he hesitantly hugged back, to his surprise she aloud it.

"we have to notify the police" robin said pulling out a phone. He maid the call, an the 5 minuets later.

"they will be here soon, they said we should wait until they arrive" robin said an BB looked down, his ears dropped an he slumped against a wall, robin noticed this an took a seat next to him.

"beast boy, there not coming for you, they are just coming to pick up slade's body" robin reassured.

"ok" BB tried to perk up, but his smile was forced.

12 minuets later

The officers arrived an took note of everything, then the head officer called robin over.

"yes" robin asked.

"so what happened" the officer asked, taking his note pad out.

"well, during the fight to restrain slade once again, he tried to badly injure my teammate raven, Beast boy turned into a gorilla an punched him away from raven, an then transformed back into his human self an kept hitting him, he failed to realize that the wall he punched slade into had a stick sticking out" robin said, the officer maid sure to note every word.

"ok, ok, I see, I will need to take him down town" the officer said in all seriousness.

"wait what, it was an accident" robin said in shock.

"I realize that, we have to take him down, just for a little bit for an investigation, then he will be freed as long as it proves it was in fact an accident" the officer said.

"come on, I am telling you it was" robin stated.

"I believe you, but we need proof, an the only reason he will not be charged with manslaughter, is because he is a hero, which is considered a form of law enforcement" the officer said an robin grunted an walked over to raven, cyborg an starfire.

"oh, friend robin did that bring of good news" starfire asked as she flouted in the air next to cyborg.

"yes an no" robin replied.

"what he say man" cyborg asked.

"he said, that beast boy needs to still go down town for an investigation to be completed, oh an the only reason if this is proven to be an accident that he wont go to jail is because he is a hero, like law enforcement" robin repeated.

"what, we were here an saw how it was an accident" raven said in an angry monotone.

"yeah, he says it needs to be proven" robin said as the head officer started walking over towards beast boy who was looking at the floor still in shock, an now fear.

"hey, wait" robin said.

"what" the officer asked turning towards the 4.

"let us talk to him first, to assure him everything will be all right" robin said, the officer's only reply was a simple nod in understandment.

"hey beast boy" cyborg said sitting next to him.

"so" BB asked.

"Im sorry… But" robin started when BB shot up his animal instincts starting to kick in an he looked around, when he was enhanced with a dark black energy.

"hey let me out" BB said still in panic.

"no, not until you calm down, an just listen" raven said.

"ok, im sorry" BB said looking down in defeat, an raven did as promised an let him go an BB sat back down.

"they are going to have to take you down town, but only until an investigation is completed to prove this was in fact an accident" robin smiled an BB almost did but then spoke in a sad tone.

"but isn't an accidental murder still jail worthy" robin smiled at his knowledge.

"yes, you are correct, but they are going to let it sly due to you being a hero, there considering you basically law enforcement" robin said an BB perked up a little bit.

"really"

"don't worry buddy, im sure the investigation shouldn't take more than a week tops" cyborg assured.

"friend beast boy, you shall return" starfire said giving one of her friendly smiles. The officer came over with a mean glare.

"you done yet"

"yeah" robin replied as beast boy stood up. The officer grabbed him an cuffed.

"ow" beast boy cried out.

"hey, is that really necessary" cyborg asked.

"it protocol" the officer replied pushing BB to walk.

"BB don't worry, we promise a week tops" raven surprisingly said.

"thanks" BB yelled back as the door was shut closed an then drove off. BB thought this was going to be the only trouble he faced, this was what his friends also thought, but they couldn't be wronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy sat in his cell he has been there for 9 days now, he thought he wasn't going to be able to get out of this place, he would be sentenced for life, little did he know his friends were in the other room having a huge fight over him.

"he don't have a right to kill" the officer argued.

"we know that, it was an accident" robin argued right back.

"this is beast boy were talking about" cyborg said.

"he is not a murder, an you all know that" raven told, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"please let our friend beast boy come out, he didn't mean no harm" starfire spoke quietly, doing her best not to cry.

"you know what, your right, I am going to send him free, on one condition" the officer bargained.

"what condition" robin said through gritted teeth.

IN BEAST BOY'S CELL

"beast boy" he herd cyborg say an shot up with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"hello friend" star said.

"please tell me I am free" beast boy begged.

"you are" raven spoke up.

"there was a condition though, its up to you" robin asked.

"what" BB asked in all curiosity.

"the officer wants you to go to a anger management class, we tried to convince him you don't need it, but he says that's the only way he will release you" robin said sadly.

"ok, Ill go" BB said realizing the compromise.

"ok, ill go get the officer" robin said walking towards the head officer's door.

AT THE TOWER

The titans watched BB sulk in the direction of his room

"friend beast boy are you of the madness at us" starfire asked he turned back an smiled.

"no, star, im just tired, it's past 10:00" BB said an everyone noticed the time an agreed with BB, it was time for bed.

In beast boy's room he tossed an turned in his bed, an deep in his sub conscience.

"wait, please…." Beast boy said as he was punched in the gut, an a little blood trickled down from his stomach.

"you are going to die" the figure said.

"why" BB stuttered out.

"you don't remember" the figure said with a sly smile behind the mask he was warring.

"no" BB cried out, as the man kneaded him in the stomach.

"I am the one you had killed" he pulled down the mask an flash backs hit the teen instantly.

"SLADE" BB was shocked, an slade, slit his neck just a little bit.

"why, how" BB asked, now holding his bloody neck.

"I am gunna make sure you die a painful death" BB woke up in a cold sweat, an then noticed the blood an the shadowy figure waved his hand over him an the blood disappeared.

"it was real" BB asked shocked.

"it is real, maybe I will just finish you off now" slade said pulling out a sharp blade, an rubbing it against beast boy's flesh. Beast boy screamed so loud it woke his friends up, they came rushing in to see, he sitting there, the ghostly figure disappeared before anyone could see anything, beast boy

saw his friends an jumped at of bed, an ran at starfire, an held her leg tightly.

"um, beast boy" robin asked, an BB was shaking violently.

"slade" BB mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"what about him" cyborg asked.

"he is back, as a ghost, he said he is going to kill me" BB rushed to say. An robin shook his head.

"beast boy, it was just a bad dream" robin said.

"no, it wasn't" BB said still not letting go of starfire's leg.

"yeah buddy, your just a little shaken up" cyborg said patting him on the back gently, Beast boy winced at the touch, but then relaxed.

"it felt an looked so real, though" BB whimpered.

"friend beast boy, you will be of ok, yes" starfire asked touching his wrist, to help him up, but then he cried out in pain, an she let go as quick as can be, an he let tears run down his cheeks.

"that, really hurt, im telling you he was here" BB said, drying his tears as he sat on the floor.

"beast boy" raven called him to her attention in her monotone.

"yes" he asked.

"if there was of something un natural I would of sensed it, now just go back to sleep, robin was right just a bad dream" raven assured, as she left.

"friend beast boy you will be the ok, correct" she asked.

"yeah, you were all right, just a dream" beast boy said an robin an cyborg smiled an starfire followed them out, an beast boy tried hard to fall asleep, but the he kept seeing a shadow figure just outside his bedroom window stalking.

**please R&R, I luv reviews, give me flames on how to make the story better**


	3. Chapter 3

BB saw the sun come out an he had bags under his eyes. He got up an walked out of the room, jumping at every little noise. He walked into the common room a noticed every one doing normal activates.

Cyborg was making an all meaty breakfast to which he would usually eject to but was still to scared to doing anything, its taking all his force to walk.

Starfire was helping robin with his usual paper work.

Raven was doing her meditating, an to his surprise they all looked up as BB marched in.

"hello, friend beast boy, how do you do" starfire asked.

"fine" BB replied.

"ok, I need to go to the store, be back" cyborg told.

"I need to stop buy the book store" raven said as star jumped with happiness.

"oh, the mall of shopping has added a new store I have been wanting to do the checking up on"

"an I have to go to the library, so cy, can you drive us" beast boy's eyes widened in fear of being left along, he knew it was just a dream an his imagination, but it was to soon to be left along.

"can I come" BB asked.

"what" robin asked.

"to the library, I been meaning to look some thing up" BB told.

"ok" robin said an they all got in the car confused at beast boy's request, but dropped it.

When the arrived in town cy parked the car an ever one huddled out.

"ok, team, do what you got to, we can meet back here in about 2 hours" robin said, an BB felt a cold force run through his body, he shivered, an dropped the thought, an as robin started walking towards the library, BB walked real close, he stopped in his tracks.

BB's pov

"beast boy, whats wrong, are you ok" robin asked me, I was scared but I didn't want him to think one nightmare scared me.

"im fine, im sorry, im not paying much attention" I lied an he chuckled an then I kept a fair distance, an I kept hearing this faint whisper 'your gunna die' over an over again, I keep trying to convince my self it was nothing, but it feels like it is real.

"ok, beast boy, ill be in the history section" robin walked off, I didn't know what I could do, I mean, I am only here for protection, isn't that sad, a hero needs protection.

Later that night

_"hello, freak, you ready for your death" the man said_

_"slade" I took a guess_

_"who else" he punched me in the gut an I collapsed onto my knee's._

_"I am gunna make sure you die a slow an painful death, you thought I was dangerous when I was alive, now Im the living dead" he chuckled an lifted me up by my collar I couldn't breath I was starting to drift into darkness, but then he through me against a near wall._

_"thought I would be merciful, didn't ya" he throw a knife at my shoulder, I cried out in pain, an woke up screaming an tears running down my cheeks._

"beast boy" cyborg said, an walked over to my bed, with the others.

"oh, hey" I said, trying to force a smile.

"what happened" raven asked.

"he is real" was all I said.

"what, who" robin asked.

"slade, I feel the pain, its real, see" I pulled my shirt down to await for there reactions to his fresh bleeding wound, but looking up an only saw confusion in his friends eye's

**so if you coul be ever so kind an review, would l most love it**


	4. Chapter 4

"what" BB asked.

"buddy, there isnt anything there" BB looked down.

"but I felt it, I felt the pain, I still do" BB was starting to get frantic.

"beast boy, I know your shook up about what happened, but..." robin started.

"no, robin, listen, he's trying to kill me" BB said.

"please, friend, go to sleep" starfire said.

"ok" BB looked down hurt they didnt believe him.

* * *

beast boy sat up all night to afraid to go back to sleep.

"there right, he's not real, he's not" BB whispered.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" a voice whispered.

"who...who's there" BB yelled quietly.

"who you think" the voice said picking BB up by the neck.

"what, cant breath, oh your not going that quick, its gunna be slow an painful" the voice said, throwing beast boy across the room.

"Slade, please, stop" BB covered his face muttering incoherent sentences as his friends walked in, they gave each other a worried look's, robin knelled down in front of beast boy an lifted his head to face him, robin let at a gasp.

"beast boy, why are you hurting your self" BB started shaking his head violently.

"no, slade, please, help" BB begged, for help.

"ok, he needs rest, cyborg, give him some tranquillizer fluids" robin said, picking up the crying boy an adjusted him to cry on his shoulder.

"ok" cyborg pulled out a needle an rolled BB's sleeve up.

"he'll be out for the rest of the night" cyborg said then looked at the injury's.

"maybe we should heal all these cuts, an questions him tomorrow" cyborg said.

"yeah, get him to the med bay" robin said.

"ok, come on buddy you'll be fine" cyborg picked beast boy up.

* * *

in BB''s mind

"please, get away" BB cried out.

"your friends put you out for the night, they dont even want you" slade lashed out, Beast boy felt the cold blade on his back.

"stop, no more" BB begged.

"an eye for an eye kid" slade laughed, 'this is gunna be a fun night'


End file.
